mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jim McKrell
| birth_place = Little Rock, Arkansas, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | yearsactive = 1969–present | occupation = Actor | spouse = Cathy MacKrell}} James "Jim" MacKrell (born October 12, 1937) is an television personality, best known for emceeing television game shows such as Celebrity Sweepstakes and The Game Game. He was born in Little Rock, Arkansas. Published variations of his name include James MacKrell, Jim McKrell and James McKrell. Show business career Jim MacKrell's broadcast career has spanned five decades and has included every aspect of communications from local and network commercials to hosting specials to guest starring in popular series and features. Jim was the host and star of the hit NBC game show Celebrity Sweepstakes. He also hosted The Game Game, Quiz Kids, plus several unsold game show pilots. He also was the announcer of the game shows Sweethearts in 1988 and Couch Potatoes in 1989. Jim's career has taken him to all areas of television and movies. His theatrical credits include such memorable films as Woody Allen's Annie Hall (1977), Albert Brooks' Defending Your Life (1991) Semi-Tough (1978), Teen Wolf (1985) with Michael J. Fox and Harry's War (1981). Jim also played TV news reporter Lew Landers in two movies directed by Joe Dante, The Howling (1981) and Gremlins (1984), and has had guest starring roles on television in Dallas, Soap, Moonlighting and The Golden Girls among over 40 others. His made-for-TV movies include Christmas Miracle in Caufield, U.S.A. (1977), Walk Don't Run and A Reason to Live (1985). Jim was also a regular on General Hospital, Capitol, Generations and Days of our Lives. As a performer/writer/producer, Jim has made advertising a major focal point of his career. He has been corporate spokesman for giants such as Chevrolet and Disney. He has starred in spots for household names such as Whirlpool, Fiber Con, Serta, Goodyear, Mattel, Oster, Radio Shack, Entex, and more. He also has appeared as a spokesman for industrial and corporate films for Toyota, Exxon, Xerox, Shell, Coca Cola, and others. For 14 years, Jim was the corporate host for the National Easter Seals Telethon, and he wrote and produced several projects for ACTA Communications in Chicago. He has also done a good share of television informercials. A veteran of radio, his credits include some of the top radio stations in the nation including KMPC and KFI Los Angeles, WMEX in Boston, WNOE in New Orleans, KBOX in Dallas, KXOL in Fort Worth (under the on-air name, Jimmy Kaye, where he worked with longtime friend George Carlin), and WFUN Miami. In recent years, he hosted a top rated talk show in Houston, Texas on KKTL, and was a news anchor at KHTV Channel 39 in Houston. Jim's father, James "Mac" MacKrell, Sr., was a radio personality on KCUL radio station in Fort Worth, Texas. After show business While MacKrell continues to take on voiceover projects (most recently for the movie Imps (2009)), he is basically retired and lives near Conroe, Texas. He is still very active and plays tennis daily. MacKrell published his first fictional novel, Down from the Mountain: the Story of Bandit and the Wolf. According to press releases, "It is an action-packed novel as far sweeping as the big skies of Montana, where it all takes place. Jim MacKrell salutes the resolve of the American rancher and the animals that work ‘loyally’ alongside to provide the very essence of our rural way of life." Personal life MacKrell and his wife Cathy have four children together. External links * Internet Movie Database biography * [http://www.thebanditproject.com Official website of Down from the Mountain: the Story of Bandit and the Wolf] * History of KBOX Radio in Dallas Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:American actors Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American game show hosts Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Arkansas Category:Game show announcers Category:People from Little Rock, Arkansas